bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Break
Big Time Break is the 9th episode of Season 1. It aired on March 5, 2010. Plot The band looks back at their month in L.A and realize they are spending too much time together (James comments that he is starting to hate them all). When they learn Gustavo is giving them a day off, they go their separate ways for once. Kendall spends his day trying to become Jo's boyfriend. Unfortunately, she continues to mention her "boyfriend" back home. Eventually, Katie finds out that she is lying and Kendall is determined to force the truth out of her. James believes his face and washboard abs (that he can't stop showing off) need to go on the big screen so he enlists Camille as an acting coach to launch his acting career. Logan is determined to get into a math lecture taught by his favorite math teacher, Pheobe Nachee, but he is disappointed when he finds out no boys are allowed into the school where it's taking place. Desperate to meet Pheobe, he tells Mrs. Knight about his situation, and she dresses him as a girl to get in. Carlos panics when his helmet has gone missing but he gets a visit from a cop, his Dad, and together they set off to find the thief at the Palm Woods. Goof During "Witches of Rodeo Drive" auditions, Camille had used an explosive to get the part (which she didn't). It was on her right arm when she showed it to James, but when she walked out of the room after the explosion, her right arm was perfectly clean. This was later corrected. Quotes :(after Kendall sees that Jo is lying about having a boyfriend) :Jo: ...You set me up. :Kendall: Well, you lied to me. :Jo: I didn't want a boyfriend. :Kendall: Who says I wanted to be your boyfriend?! Because frankly, I don't like dating girls who lie. :Jo: Well, I don't like dating boys who catch me in my lies and make me hire idiot actors who can't remember their names! :Kendall: Well then, I guess we're done here! :Jo: I guess we are! :Kendall: Humph! (they walk off, but quickly walk back to each other) ...So, do you want to go to the movies sometime? :Jo: Yeah, I'd like that. (Kendall walks to a table with Katie) :Katie: I don't think I completely get the whole "teenage dating" thing. :Kendall: I'm not sure if I do, either, baby sister. Trivia *Witches of Rodeo Drive is a parody of the Disney Series Wizards of Waverly Place. *Phoebe Nachee is a parody of Danica McKellar character. *This is the first time Tanya Chisholm who played Kelly, has been absent for an episode. *Erik Estrada makes a special guest appearance in this episode from the 80's TV show CHiPs. *Mrs. Knight and Logan share a dress size, as she states when she puts her red dress, high heels and jewelry on him. She also owns a brown curly wig. Gallery 109 09 109 109 Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob